conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2010
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New Years Day celebrations worldwide. *Everett celebrates New Years with the famous ball drop in Times Square in New York City. **Everett City also celebrates the new year with a massive fireworks display from the tops of Liberty Tower and the International Center. *Construction of a new central hospital in Belgrade, USS begins. *Biggest New Year's celebration ever recorded in the Allied States of America. *Everett bans the use, sale, ownership and distribution of Clark-Kentz Corporation products within Everetti territory. The CDC begins an investigation into it's viral components and quarantines five people after their return from the Allied States to their homes in Everett after their bags are found to contain banned products at airport checkpoints. A store is also quarantined in Louisiana. *The Allied States Government begins a full-scale investigation into the Clark-Kentz Corporation *A successful experiment in weather causes a large snowstorm to take place in Yarphei. *Yarphei successfully launches Tranh Truàn Ðồi, its first manned spacecraft, after eight years of testing satellites. *Everett raises it's Federal Alert Status to Code GREEN Alert 1. *Massive 7.0 magnitude earthquake strikes the Everetti state of Haiti, causing extensive damage in the city of Port-au-Prince. Death toll estimates stand at 100,000. **The East Asian Federation sends medical aid to help the state of Haiti in its recovery. *The East Asian Federation's Board of Directors passes the fourth amendment to its constitution, effectively changing the Legislative representation system in the Federation from a style based on Proportional Representation to a style based on Single-Member Districting, to increase competition between corporations, and therefore the quality of public services provided to citizens. *4chanistan launches a massive DDOS attack against Iranian government websites in response to Iran's threat to arrest opposition protesters for organizing protests on the internet. Iranian government sites have been on and off throughout the day. **Day three of cyber war against Iranian websites has shut down access completely to government and military websites. Unverified claims of massive virus infections in Iranian government servers are reported. *The East Asian Federation's 2010 general election, as a result of the passing of the 4th amendment to the Federation constitution take place. *Yarphei puts into effect its one-child policy, which results in stiff fines of H//5000 for rulebreakers. *World leaders meet in Kuala Terengganu, Yarphei, to discuss and pass the Antarctic Treaty of 2010, which allows for limited settlement and colonization in parts of Marie Byrd Land. *Yarphei celebrates the beginning of the third year of the Yarphese calendar, as well as the third anniversary of the military junta and of Tranh Chup-yar's conversion to Buddhism on 25 January. *The Toyota Motor Company announces the immediate stop in sales of eight models of its cars. EAF safety regulators plan to aid Toyota in safety investigations of the affected models. *Second Falkland Islands War **British authorities find out that the Vietnamese Liberation Army of the Grand Yarphese Republic has taken over the Falkland Islands. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on the Grand Yarphese Republic. **Cascadian authorities warn the Vietnamese Liberation Army to pull out immediately or face "WAR!" **The Union of Everett warns Yarphei to withdraw and commenses an investigation into how it is possible for Yarphei to invade the Falklands without notice and why it would be done. February *Second Falkland Islands War **Everetti aircraft carrier EVS Unity battlegroup arrives in southern Argentina, preparing for the evacuation of Everetti citizens from the Falklands. The state department warns Yarphei to allow the release of the 14 citizens on the islands, most of whom are Antarctic researchers. **The Allied States instructs the 29 of its citizens on the islands to take shelter in the Allied States - United Kingdom embassy and await evacuation. There are 73 Allied States soldiers at the embassy on high alert. **The Allied States Government demands an explanation from the Yarphese in connection with the invasion of the Falkland islands. **As the American Department of Defense and British Ministry of Defense lose contact with Diego Garcia, they learn that the Yarphese have invaded and captured all personnel stationed there. **Cascadian naval ships pass through the Straits of Magellan at 10:00 PM GMT 1 February, heading towards the Falkland Islands. ***Naval ships begin their blockade at 3:00 AM GMT 2 February, not allowing any Yarphese ships through. **Typical of her personality, Everetti President Spencer makes a statement to Yarphei's Tran Chupyar, condemning the VLA's actions, "Your national motto is full of fail." *A previously light weather system intensifies unexpectedly, causing Great Britain's largest amount of rainfall to date this century. **Cascadian scientists suspect this as a use of the weather-control technology of Yarphei. The Cascadian National Air Force plans to fly Cascadian planes fly dehumidifiers over the storm, cutting it down to ⅓ of its former strength within a day. *4chanistan intensifies its cyber war against the Iranian government causing vital defense system failures and communication blackouts for Iran's military. **The Government of the Allied States demands that 4chanistan ceases and desists with its cyber attacks against the Iranian government, as Iran is one of the Allied States' main oil suppliers. **The foreign minister of 4chanistan states, "We are at war with Iran for its offenses against the internet and offenses against its own people. When Iran ceases and desists killing protesters and censoring human freedoms, we will cease our war." Category:Future World Category:Timelines